1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a head-band holder for eyeglasses.
2. Background
People who engage in sports such as tennis, jogging, etc. and wear eyeglasses experience problems with eyeglasses, with the eyeglasses slipping because of sweat and with the eyeglasses simply falling off. The problems in the art to which this invention apertains, and which the wearer experiences, are the need for a head-band holder that is adjustably positionable for encircling and snugly engaging the head of the wearer and which has means to adjustably mount and properly position such eyeglasses on the head of the wearer to solve the problem of the lenses being properly spaced or located relative to the wearer's eyes, to solve the problem of the nose bridge dragging down on the wearer's nose, to solve the problem of the nose bridge slipping down because of sweat, to solve the problem of the rims pushing against the perimeters of the wearer's eye sockets and to solve the problem of balancing the bows vis-a-vis the rims, lenses and nose bridge.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a head-band holder which will contribute to the solutions of the discussed problems of the art.